Cupid's agent
by Ren-sensei
Summary: for now, i'm not going to do anything to this, i might rewrite it, but i wont post any of this again til its done or almost done
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1 : Getting Started

"Cupid," yelled God, " summon Akira!"

"Akira!" shouted Cupid while walking to the room where you could here him, so maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't get a headache today.

She walked in rubbing her eyes like she just woke up and she probably did, going from earth to limbo can take a lot out of a person. ( A.N. _Akira is wearing a overlarge red button up short sleeve shirt and jeans with a red belt, dark brown eyes and hair, that is usually in a pony tail, she is also about as tall a Momiji. Cupid is a blond dude, but by no means stupid, wore a loose white shirt and white jeans, and had soft ice blue eyes when he wasn't stressed and hard ice blue eyes when he was, and today they were hard, and he was as tall as Hatori. God stays in heaven so his voice can only be heard from a white room that seems to have more light then is normal.) _

" What do you what me to do?" she asked with a yawn. Then a scroll popped up in front of her so she grabbed it and started to read. "So I have 5assingments. Hey weren't a couple of these already shot?"

"Akira you know how it goes, we sent the newer agents out and they ether had a misfire or didn't give them a strong enough dose to make them fall in love." said Cupid.

" So I have clean up duty and a couple of starters, _wonderful."_

'sarcasm, great she's being sarcastic' thought Cupid. "Akira how much sleep have you had?" whispered Cupid.

" Lets see, I got back 2 hours ago, about half an hour." she whispered back.

" Now time for the conditions, you'll have one month to get it done." started God.

"but that's no fun how about a year."

" that's too long, three months. "

"6 months"

"done."

Cupid mean while had taken the paper and was writing down all the conditions so Akira wouldn't forget them.

"now for your role. You will be going to high school since most of your targets do. And you will be in your second year," Akira nodded , " you will also need to stay at your friend Shigure's house, you will have to first confront Akito. That is all, now go you will leave immediately." after Akira had grabbed her paper and left God said, "know for your job Cupid" then Cupid looked surprised, " there is a 6th pairing that should happen to her and for that you need to take her abilities from her."

'This is going to be good' thought Cupid.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oAT THE SOHMA MAIN HOUSE o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" What the hell is that noise." Akito screamed while covering her eyes. (there was a bright light and a high pitched whistle coming from one side of the room.)

" Well at least it better than last time when you tried to throw books at me." said Akira.

"what do you want." sneered Akito.

"5 assignments, 6 months, school and I get to live at Shigure's house."

" HELL NO!" shouted Akito.

Akira then jumped on Akito pushing her to the ground with her hands around Akito's neck. "what I couldn't hear you." said Akira.

"I said no." shouted Akito. Akira then tightened her grip and dug her nails in Akito's neck and repeated, "what?"

" Fine!" shouted Akito.

Then Akira got off and said while picking up her suitcase and leaving, "goodnight Akito." When she was outside she saw Hatori and said " Its alright, I didn't hurt her, much," and left for Shigure's.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oAT SHIGURE'S HOUSEo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

' Now what should I write next in my novel' thought Shigure. His editor was coming tomorrow and he still had 50 pages left to write. Of course he was going to pretend not to be done to tease his editor but one could only go so far and in the end he was going to give it to her. Then he heard a taxi pull out in front of his house. He glanced at the clock and thought 'who would come here at 11 at night.' then he heard the door open and the person walked to his office and he said, "well if it isn't a angel come down from heaven."

"Shigure, I'm and agent not an angel." said Akira. " I'm tired so I'm going to cut straight to the point." then she threw the paper with all of the information to Shigure and said, "5 jobs, 6 months, school and I get to live at your house. And if they ask, my last name is Minomoshi."

" HAHA, please don't tell me you're here to drive Akito mad!" Shigure said while looking at the list.

At that Akira smiled and said, " That will come or not."

" Meaning?" shigure questioned pushing for a different answer, one that made sense.

"That I don't know yet." she answered with a huge yawn.

Shigure finally looked up and saw that she almost fell asleep standing up. Then he laughed an said " why don't you sleep on the couch, you look too tired to go upstairs and you know I can't carry you, here is a blanket."

" Ok, thanks shigure. And can I have some money? I need to get somthng latter. Don't ask ok."

" sure, good night."

" 'night."

Shigure looked at her on the couch surprised that she had fell asleep so quickly. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be writing the rest of his story. He looked at Akira again, her hair was out and it looked like it was floating on water, then a idea struck him, well his characters were at a lake at the moment, so he set on typing again this time in hopes of no more interruptions.

AN

Please, be nice. Its my first fanfic. And please at least one review so I know someone actually read it, even if it is a flame. Please! ( bows head cause I already know it


	2. Chapter 2

Um hi its me again…um thank you to **kitty kyon lover**, **moonflower**, **aNGELIC mURDER (**sorry my computer won't let me write it right) and Desirepassion, for reviewing. And I am sorry it took so long too write to those of you who have waited so long, I had a case of writers block and little computer access and please if any one has any ideas you are welcome to tell me. I might use them and if you do, you get special mentioning **:P . **

And now on with the… story yeah that's right slinks away embarrassed and starts watching first episodes of fruba.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o**the kitchen in the morning**o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Tohru stood in the kitchen cooking wondering how to ask Shigure about the bags in the living room, she had never seen them before and they looked worn out so she was wondering if they had a guest. Then she decided, she was just going to come out and ask. Just then Shigure walked in and looked at her then looked around.

"Tohru do you know where Yuki and Kyo are?" asked Shigure after a moment.

"Um no, why? OH! And I wanted to ask about the baggage in the living room?" Tohru answered.

"I'll tell you that as soon as I find those two, you go see if Yuki is still asleep and I will go check for Kyo outside."

"Ok."

As they walked out the doors Kyo, who is currently lost in thought, bumped into Shigure and both fell on their butts. On the other side of the room Tohru, who was distracted by the boys ran into Yuki, who was zoned out because well you know it morning. And we all know what happens next, but I have to say it anyways, Yuki transformed!

"There you are!" Shigure exclaimed as if nothing has happened, " I have something to announce to you all."

" Um Shigure," Kyo started but Shigure didn't listen.

" I have an announcement to make, a friend of mine is staying here for three months."

'oh well if she really dose kill him, I'm not complaining.' Thought Kyo.

" Oh is that why there is some suitcases in the living room." Exclaimed Tohru.

" And don't worry she already knows the family secret." Reassured Shigure at the look of the other two boys worried expression.

"I don't know if I should take that as a good sign." Replied Yuki.

" Her name is Akira Minomoshi," started Shigure " she is the same age as Haru and Momiji, and surprisingly enough she is actually a little bit shorter than Momiji."

" What a minute," yelled Kyo " you mean that girl outside who I saw beating up a tree and yelling,"

" Why Kyo," interrupted Shigure yet again, "have you already figured out that she …OUCH" Shigure yelled as a foot came in contact with his head. Akira, who had been standing behind the door got irritated and decided to kick Shigure in the head.

" Shut up Shigure, they don't need to know my lives history." Yelled Akira. After that she stalked out of the house without a second glance.

" I was going to say that she had a short temper, but I think that that is pointless to say now." Said Shigure. After that comment there was a short silence while everyone processed that information and then a shriek from Tohru as she speed into the kitchen yelling that she forgot about breakfast. But as usual nothing was burnt despite Tohru's slight air headed moment. After breakfast the trio left for school as Shigure watched them he wondered how much damage Akira would make before she calmed down.

"Hello Shigure," some one said and Shigure turned around to see Cupid standing there with a rare smile on his face like he was actually enjoying himself. ' oh no, did he,' Shigure started to think when he said, " Sorry about Akira, that's my fault." 'he did.' Shigure thought then Cupid said. " We need to talk and I need your help." Stated Cupid.

"With Akira you mean?" asked Shigure.

" Yup." Replied Cupid. And both men walked into Shigure's study and both with Troublemaker smiles on their faces.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Aouthers notes o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0

Cliffhanger…I think.

Well now Shigure is in on it.

Sorry its short, I haven't had much time, I just thought that you all would like something.

REVIEW PLEASE 

bows head thank you all for reading chapter 2, and I will try to update quicker. Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Augh, I am so sorry to all you people! The Internet broke and I didn't have time to write. I feel so awful…cries.

Anyway that aside…in this chapter, something is going to happen at school… Akira meets everyone and Shigure and Cupid start scheming.

And now thanks to:earthterra55  
Aqua  
Kitty Kyon Lover  
moonflower  
aNGELIC mURDER  
DesirePassion  
Gravaja Umbros

for reviewing! I worship the ground you all walk on!

Now on to the story so I can shut my mouth! Duck tapes mouth.

O0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o on the way to school o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the way to school Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo could not stop thinking about they're new houseguest. It was only when Uo-chan met up with them on the way to school did they forget all about Akira, well somewhat, they were still curious about her.

On Akira's end, she could not stop thinking about Cupid, or what he said anyways. She had a lot of new 'restrictions'. What did he mean that she wasn't allowed to use her abilities! This was going to be one tough assignment. She snapped out of her thoughts though when she saw the school. "Wow," she said, "this is big." Then she walked in to the building and proceeded to try to find the office. She located it with out much trouble. The only problem was that she didn't like the uniforms, when she saw it she new at once that it wasn't comfortable, when she put it on, she new it wasn't. This fact only raised her anger; the next person who annoyed her was in big trouble.

She was grumbling when she walked out of the office. Then she looked at the schedule that they had handed her, her first class was Japanese. Well she wasn't going to get there by standing here. Another one of her new 'conditions' was that she was to be a first year instead of a second, but she would still have classes with all of her targets. Cupid had told her that they could find no other way for her to have contact with all of her targets.

When she reached her class, she stopped to compose her expression. In other wards, she tried not to look like she was going to beat the crap out of the first person that talked to her. When she had she walked into the room, just as the tardy bell rang. While everyone rushed to there seats the teacher looked up at her and she handed the form to her.

" Everyone, this is Akira Minomoshi. Say hello class." Then came the mumbling from the class that showed that more than half the people weren't awake yet. " Ok then. There's an open seat next to Momiji Sohma, Momiji-kun stand up."

Momiji and Haru were talking when the teacher told Momiji to stand up, he stood up but was still talking to Haru, and so he didn't see her at first. When Akira walked over she looked at Haru, since he was one of her targets, then she looked at Momiji at the same time Momiji looked at her, and the same thing ran through both of there minds, 'He/She is cute'.

At that thought Akira got angrier because she didn't know why she thought that. She usually only thought that about her targets, as it was part of her job. What was she thinking! She was so confused.

And in Momiji's head: 'what did I just think! Well I got to admit, she is cute, stop that head! What in the world am I thinking, I haven't thought this before! Augh! Maybe I should talk to her first.'

"Hi," it was Akira who talked first, " I'm Akira, your cousins of Shigure right?"

Haru looked at her and said, " You know sensei?"

" Uh huh. He's a good friend of mine, and I'm staying at his house for a while." Momiji and Haru just looked surprised. But they couldn't talk any more because the class was starting. At the end of it Akira got so irritated cause she couldn't stop looking at Momiji and she didn't know why.

Her next class was PE. Thank god, she needed to burn off this energy she was getting from being so angry. In PE, she liked the uniforms better; they were more comfortable. She couldn't believe how angry she was right now. When she looked around the girls' locker room she saw Tohru, Uo and Hana. Then she thought about their appearances, like how Tohru looked like she could win over any boys' heart just by saying hello. Uo looked tall strong and easygoing, and like she would be very devoted to the one she loved. Hana…Hana… she was the one that would be an over protective mother, she had the hair many would die for, and she looked beautiful despite her gothic demeanor. Once again she surprised herself of how she could do her job subconscious while being in her present mood. Oh well, just goes to show you how good she is at her job.

This teacher didn't introduce her; this teacher didn't even look awake! Well at least this class would be easy. They started out with running laps, just what she needed, after awhile she dropped back to where Tohru was to introduce herself properly, she didn't think kicking someone in the head was a proper intro.

"Hi I'm Akira." She said.

"Oh hi Akira!" said Tohru, then realizing that she hadn't told her name this morning said, "I'm Tohru Honda."

"I'm Uotani, Arisa Uotani. And this is Saki Hanajima."

"Hi! Oh Tohru-chan, I'm sorry about this morning."

_Flash back_

_OUCH" Shigure yelled as a foot came in contact with his head. Akira, who had been standing behind the door got irritated and decided to kick Shigure in the head._

" _Shut up Shigure, they don't need to know my lives history." Yelled Akira. After that she stalked out of the house without a second glance._

_End flash back._

"Oh that's okay" Tohru said.

" Its just that I have a short temper some times." Akira continued.

_2nd flash back_

" _I was going to say that she had a short temper, but I think that that is pointless to say now." Said Shigure._

_End 2nd flash back_

"Its ok Akira," Tohru said. " Maybe you just needed to let of some steam."

'Good idea.' Thought Akira. The rest of the day was spent in a better mood for Akira, until lunch that is.

At lunch, when Akira was getting hers, this guy came up behind her and was talking to his friend.

"I'm telling you she's hot! Plus I think that she is easy! A little flattery and you can get her into bed!"

"Really? Sweet. Ah I bet she's weak though, I mean you know how girls are, more concerned with their faces then their physical fitness."

"Yeah but, dude, that means that she will but up less of a resistance. Come on! Besides, she is really hot! Come on you…"

During this conversation, the anger that Akira had finally gotten to get down came back up, and then increased at least by 10. He had stopped talking when Akira had got angry enough to put one hand on the ground to balance herself, and then her foot through his jaw. Then with her other hand on the ground too she spun and used her legs to trip the other guy and then brought her leg up and over to hit him in the gut, so in the end one guy was on his back clutching his jaw and his head (cause he hit the ceiling) and another guy curled in the fetal position and clutching his stomach and Akira standing up and dusting off her skirt. Oh and everyone in the cafeteria staring at the scene…. even the teachers.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

As Shigure walked to school he thought about this morning and how he was going to do what cupid suggested. Well according to the phone call he had gotten from the school it seem like she got angry enough to all but send some guy through the roof. What was cupid thinking, making her so angry? Then he thought of what he said.

_3rd flash back_

"_Cupid," Shigure started as he shut the door to his study, "what did you do to make her angry enough to kick me in the head?"_

" _Oh nothing much," he answered nonchalantly, "just put more restrictions on her, you know, her least favorite things in the world." _

'_Aw man, it's going to be tough calming her down.' "That's all you did?" said Shigure in a disbelieving voice. _

"_Ok ok, so I also put back her heart without her noticing. It's the only way to get her to fall in love."_

"_Well I guess that makes sense. But did you have to do this without her noticing?"_

" _The whole point is to not let her notice that she is falling in love, that's why I need your help, she'll not notice it as much if you're the one saying it."_

"_Saying what, exactly?"_

"_Coaxing her, egging her on. She will believe you." Cupid started looking exited at this point, as if this was going to be the most fun he's had all year, like a little kid at Christmas " come on Shigure! It will be fun trying to go behind her back!"_

_Shigure couldn't take it any more, he burst out laughing, Cupid really looked like he just aged back 10 years and he was a teenager, "alright alright, I'll help you!" then he finished laughing, and said, "what do you suggest we do first, you know as well as I that she needs careful planning in order for anything to work against her."_

"_Well, about that," he started, still looking like he was ten years younger, only this time still more troublemaker. Several hours later when they had strayed from the subject to one of Shigure's novels, the phone rang, Shigure answered it, knowing his dead line was a long ways away, so his editor wouldn't call! _

"_Hello is this Shigure Sohma?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_We are calling because a Miss. Akira Minomoshi, has, well to put it bluntly, beat up two guys."_

"_Please hold on a second, cupid, it looks like you made her angry enough to beat up a couple of guys!" then while cupid was laughing, Shigure said, "is she in big trouble?"_

"_Since the damage seems to be more to those guys' pride, they've decided to just suspend her for the rest of the day."_

"_Ok I'll come get her."_

"_Thank you."_

_After Shigure hung up, he said, "you can stay here a little bit longer, I'll take her somewhere to blow some steam off first."_

"_Good luck, Shigure." He said even though he was still laughing._

_End 3rd flash back_

Shigure snapped out of his recollections of that morning when he reached the office. He looked at some boys in the nurse's office. One was lying on a bed with an ice bag on his stomach, and anyone can see it hurt. The second one was getting his jaw bandaged because some icehot was just put on it, and there was a big bump on his head, and once again, anyone can see that it hurt.

Then the assistant said, "Those are the guys that Akira-san had beat up. Come this way, we put her in that room."

When he saw her, she was sitting on the ground with her skirt hiked up a little so you can see her thighs, her knees up and her arms on her knees and her head in her arms. Her hair was out and flowing around her. Shigure walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, I know just what you need to blow off some steam."

"Where?"

"You'll see." Then Shigure helped her up and they set off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o00oo0o0o0o0o00 end chapter 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Oh my gosh

4 ½ pages!

By the way…

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

Now that I got that out of my system, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! Covers mouth I'm sorry that slipped! Well please wait for the next chapter. Bows head bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Shigure and Akira had been walking for awhile when Akira finally realize where Shigure was taking her, she had wondered why he would take her some where and not tell her… scratch that she still wondered.

"Your taking me to Shishou's aren't you? But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because knowing you, you would have been so exited that you would have squeezed the living heck out of me, not to mention the transforming part." Then he laughed.

Akira just stared at him and he realized that just going there wasn't enough to calm her down. So he decided to do something that will really tic her off just for the fun of it, he just had to wait until he could see Kazuma-dono. As they rounded the last corner to the dojo they saw Kazuma and Kunimitsu heading toward the dojo. Then all of a sudden Shigure bolted towards them and yelled,

"Help me she is going to kill me!!!"

Kazuma and Kunimitsu turn around as Shigure hid behind them.

" Now that you've pulled that stunt I'm sure she is…" Kunimitsu said while he and Kazuma sweat dropped.

"Why don't you come here and talk instead of looking like you are going to kill some one." Asked Kazuma. The last thing he needed was for her to explode and really kill Shigure.

She stomped over there and then it seemed all of the energy went out of her as she leaned against Kazuma. " Shishou, can we go to the dojo now? I need to let off some steam."

"Okay, lets go."

It took them an hour before they actually got started; she hadn't been there in so long that Kunimitsu forgot where he had put her uniform. When they finally begun she and Kunimitsu spared with control because that caused her to concentrate so she didn't think about anything, although she did nock him on the ground a few times for losing track of her uniform, I mean, it is a uniform, an unmoving object, it's easier to keep track of then a child. After that they moved on to kicking targets.

After about 30 minutes of that, Kunimitsu said, "ok ok I give up, lets take a break." After he said that Akira looked at the time and noticed that it had been 7 hours since she had woken up.

"Excuse me!!" she said as she grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom, and with all 3 men staring at her confused. When she came out she popped something into her mouth and got a drink. When she and Kunimitsu started sparing again Shigure looked in her bag, what he had found was… a package of tampons and some menstrual pills.

"There is one of the reasons why she has been in a bad mood," Shigure muttered to Kazuma. "She's on her period."

Shigure put it back and they continued watching until Kyo and Kagura walked in. by this time Akira had officially blown off all anger and returned to a happy mood and not a 'I will kill you if you talk to me' mood.

She and Kunimitsu were tired and were sitting on the ground when Kagura came over to say hi.

"hello, I'm Kagura Sohma."

" I'm Akira Minomoshi, pleased to meat you." Then she spoted Kyo, "hey sorry about this morning Kyo-kun, I kind of have a short temper."

"kind of?! From what you did to those guys in the cafeteria I'd say you have a huge one! In fact why are you so happy now?"

"Kyo be nice to her," cut in their shishou, "she has had an off day, and she had just let off a lot of steam. basicly Kunimitsu has spent a lot of time with the ground." Kunimitsu blushed alittle and Shigure and Kazuma laughed.

"well I guess I'll get going now. Kyo do me a favor and walk with her home when you get done."

"why can't she go with you?" came Kyo's terse reply.

"because she dosen't want to come home yet, and you know I can't make her."

"you can still read me like a book, huh shigure?" Akira interupted with.

"course I can. Come on Kyo just do it."

"fine." Kyo answered then he and Kagura went to change.

As Shigure walked home he thought of all the things that he had to do before Akira got back. He had to make sure that Tohru-kun and Yuki-kun weren't alienated by her behavior this morning or this afternoon. He had to give Cupid the news that she wasn't angry anymore, just slightly annoyed. He also had to make sure her old room was clean and didn't smell like something died in there. Then he laughed as he remembered that he was the only one in the house that even knew that that room existed.

"Shigure-san!!" yelled Tohru to get his attention. Shigure turned around to see Tohru and Yuki behind him only Tohru was running towards him so she could catch up to him faster.

" Good just the people I wanted to see, I need to ask you guys something."

" What is it" Yuki replied as soon as he caught up.

" I need to know what you think of Akira-kun, I just need to find out if your judging her by your first impression."

"No not really" Tohru replied, " she apologized for this morning so I don't think she is a bad person."

" Kind of, to me she seems like Kyo."

" Well trust me, she isn't. She just hasn't gotten much sleep." 'And cupid mad her mad thought Shigure to himself.

" Where will she sleep?" asked Yuki.

"In her room of course." Then he added when he saw that they were confused, "she has her own room here, it's kind of hidden, and we need to clean it before she gets home. She hasn't been here in awhile."

"Um, okay I guess." Said Tohru she couldn't quiet get what he was saying, he was speaking too fast.

" Tohru do you know how to make bon bons?"

"bon bons?!"

"Its Akira's favorite candy, its French though so I didn't know if you new it or not."

" I believe I have a recipe for it, Mom made it one time!"

" Ok then, Yuki and I will work on her room, Tohru can start on dinner."

When they got home Tohru went to the kitchen and Shigure took Yuki up stairs and stopped at the closet. He was going to open the door when he remembered two things:

He had to call cupid

And

It probably stank in there.

He turned to Yuki and said, " I forgot I had to call someone. Could you start without me?"

"Um… sure, I guess."

Shigure ran away quick and picked up the phone and called cupid. 'Good thing they got phones.' Thought Shigure as the phone rang.

"Hello." Said cupid's voice.

"The first step is complete, she has calmed down." Shigure said immediately, before someone overheard him. "Tonight I will make the suggestion to go to her favorite club."

"Good, I will see you later Shigure." Cupid replied. Shigure could still tell that cupid was still excited about the challenge.

Since Yuki hasn't came and try to kill him, Shigure, figure it was safe and didn't stink. He walked up and saw Yuki standing there and at Shigure's questioning looks said,

"It's locked."

"…" Shigure sweat dropped, "right forgot about that!" then he ran up and got a key from his dresser. He tentatively opened the door and was surprised that it…didn't stink! He was also surprised that it was mostly clean, then he saw an air freshener "oh that's why."

He and Yuki spent the next two hours cleaning and 'helping' Tohru in the kitchen, and by that I mean messing up the kitchen and Tohru laughing at them.

There was dead silence in the air when Akira and Kyo were walking home. Anyone who knew Akira new what she was thinking 'I've got to break this silence!' then she took out some note cards, and started to read up on Kyo. Kyo, like most people, glanced at the note cards wondering who in the hell carried note cards in their purse.

"Why the hell do you have note cards in your purse?"

"Because I suck at learning, and this is to remind me." She answered

"Huh?"

"just look at it." She said handing him a card, he looked at it and it read.

Kyo Sohma 

_Red head_

_Hot headed, strong, bold_

_Best to keep from getting mad_

_Likes fish, hates miso, leeks, and Yuki Sohma_

"What the hell?" he asked.

"I have one on all of you," she said, " courtesy of Shigure."

'of course.' He thought. By this time they had reached the clearing in front of the house and Akira had stopped dead in her tracks.

"I smell chocolate." She said. Then she snarled and said, "bastard! What dose he want now?"

"huh?" Kyo stared at her back as she ran up to the house.

"Shigure!" she yelled as soon as she opened the door.

"yes?" he stated calmly as he hung up the phone. Holding the chocolate bonbon in his hand.

She froze when she saw it, and she new Shigure intended to tease her with it, but she fell for it anyways when she reached out with her hand to snatch it.

Shigure pulled his hand back out of her reach and said, "nope, you know the drill."

She growled and said "fine! What do you want?" she crossed her arms over her chest, a pouting look on her face. She didn't like it when Shigure bribed her like that. The other three looked on the scene, Kyo from the doorway, and tohru and Yuki from the kitchen.

Shigure held up a red choker with a small circle pendent hanging from it. And Akira went wide-eyed.

"It's still open?" she said a shocked looked on her face, her arms in front of her trying to grab it.

"yup, I want you to show some people a good time."

"when?" she said looking up to Shigure.

"tomorrow, I'll give you the list of people to invite tomorrow too."

"okay! Now gimme!" she said as she jumped for the chocolate bon bon, her atentoin never leaving it.

"Good girl." He said as he popped it in her mouth. Every thing was going according to plan.

(AN)

ok I know it has been for ever since I last updated but life got in the way, that and brothers, and other people. A special thanks to everyone who reviewing and to those who read but didn't, sorry it wasn't to your liking, but this is my first one and I suck at writing.

Oh, by the way, I am now taking votes for who you people want to be paired up because I have no clue what to do. Here are the catarories so far:

**Decided:**

Kyo X Thoru

**Voting on:**

Yuki X Machi 1

Okay? Start voting. Sorry again but it took me a while, and think I got it kind of to my liking. Until next time, which is their time at the club, a **very** unique club, I might add. Anyways, until next time, see you. (bows then runs away.)


	5. Chapter 5

Akira was mad; no she was more than mad. She should have known that Shigure was planning something when he suggested that she take a shower. That dog was dead.

"Shigure! Where are my clothes!" she shouted out her door.

"Dear Akira, what makes you think I stole your clothes?" Shigure asked a little too sweetly.

"Because the only things left are my knee length black skirt and red tank. You also know I don't wear those unless I have too." She said walking out of her room, her long robe pulled tight around her body. "Either give me my clothes or I'll tear this house down looking." She threatened when she came face to face with the smirking dog.

Tohru looked in curiously from the kitchen where she was making an early dinner before they had to go.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as Kyo walked in the house and Yuki came down from his room both wondering what was all the noise about.

"Everything's fine Tohru," Shigure said as he held up one of the left over bon bon's from the night before, causing Akira to stiffen, " come on, just wear it." He said bribing her with chocolate in a fashion similar to what he did last night.

"Okay." She said, giving up.

"Good girl." He said handing her the chocolate and patting her head.

She took the chocolate and went to her room to finish getting ready bowing her head to Yuki as she past him, as her way of saying hi. Once she was out of site Kyo spoke up.

"What was that about?"

" I hid her clothes in attempt to make her wear something out tonight." Shigure answered with a sly smile.

"Why don't I like the way you said that?" Yuki said quietly.

Shigure sweat dropped and said, "You guys should be getting ready too."

Then Tohru popped in and said "dinners almost done we just have to wait for it to cool. I'm going to go get ready."

And then she disappeared through the stairs saying hi to Yuki as she past him.

"Shigure, are you sure we should go out tonight?" Yuki asked.

"Sure, why not? It's not a school night, and I don't care. But I think that you two should have some fun. It's not going to KILL you."

"That's not what I was worried about." Yuki responded.

"Don't worry, there's a reason it's her favorite club." Shigure said with a smirk.

"Wha…?" both boys responded.

Upstairs, Tohru was walking when she hear some singing that seemed to be coming from Akira's room. She decided to check it out. The door was ajar so she peaked through it. Akira had each end of her skirt in her hands and was dancing like she was at a ball, while singing a song that seemed vaguely familiar.

Then she turned so her back was at the mirror and grabbing her shoulders said, "damn. You can still see my scars."

Tohru looked and indeed, there were scars there, they looked to be some sort of design.

"Tohru, you can come in you know." Akira said looking at the door.

Tohru gave off an 'eep' and opened the door and stepped in and started to apologize.

"Don't be, its not like I wasn't decent." She responded. Then sighed and turned again to the mirror.

"Umm, I think I have an over jacket that would match that. If you want." Tohru said hoping to help out.

Akira jumped on her saying thank you over and over again. Then she paused and held Tohru at arms length and looked her up and down.

"Please tell me your not going to wear a skirt that short out to a club." She then said in a pleading voice.

"W-why, is it a problem?" Tohru said surprised. Akira gave her a long hard look, then took her hand and pulled her to her room. "A-akira?"

"Skirts that short will fly up at clubs, and I don't think you want anyone seeing your underwear." She replied when they reached it and started searching through her closet.

After choosing a black knee length skirt and pink sleeved v-neck for her to try on she turned back to the closet to search for an over jacket for herself. Tohru quickly changed and turned back and saw Akira looking straight ahead. She looked at what Akira was looking at and saw…nothing out of the ordinary.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Akira didn't answer, her stomach did. Then she said, "Is dinner ready?"

Tohru laughed, then reached in her closet and pull a thin black short-sleeved jacket down and handed it to Akira. She smiled and thanked her shrugging it on. Then they both headed down stairs.

Shigure intercepted them on the last step and wined "Tohru-kun, is the food ready yet?"

"Let me go check." She said running off.

Then Shigure turned on Akira.

"I want you to just have fun tonight, ok?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because you are going to be working for the next few months and wont have time to do that."

Akira rolled her eyes but nodded her head in agreement. Then Shigure patted her on the head again and said good girl.

"You would think that I was the dog with the way you keep patting me on the head." Akira grumbled. Shigure just laughed.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru yelled from the kitchen.

Both Shigure and Akira ran to the table and took their seats. During dinner Akira asked

"Shigure, is it just Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru that are going with me?"

"No, I've invited Haru and Momiji too. I think you know them, they are in your grade."

"Yea, they are in my class."

"What do you mean, the runts are coming?"

Shigure smiled and said, "yea I was talking to Aya and Momiji over heard your plans and begged to come, and then he said he was bringing Haru too. In fact they should be here soon."

They ate the rest of there dinner in peace, then right as Tohru was clearing the table Momiji burst into the house yelling random things with Haru in tow. Akira just sat back and zoned out while watching them. A few words from Momiji and Haru got Kyo yelling. Yuki started rubbing his head like he had a headache. She saw Momiji say something to Shigure and they both laugh. Tohru walked into the kitchen to do the dishes. Then Kyo said something and Yuki said something back. She didn't notice when Haru sat down next to her and watched them with that bored look on his face. He then tried to ask her where were they going exactly. He got a little annoyed when she didn't answer. Then he looked at her and noticed that she was completely out of it.

He then waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she visibly jumped and looked around at him. "I'm sorry did I zone out? Did you want something?"

Haru laughed, he couldn't help it. She looked like she had just been caught trying to eavesdrop and was covering up for it. And then she blushed. And Haru's laughing just happened to draw everyone's attention.

Shigure went over and patted her head and said, "did you zone out again, that's a really bad habit you know."

"Yea I know." She suddenly stood up then. "Shoot we were supposed to leave by now."

Everyone still looked at her as she went to the kitchen to tell Tohru it was time to leave.

"How do you know that?" Yuki asked when she walked back in.

"The clock right there." She said pointing at the clock right behind Yuki's head. Shigure, Kyo and Momiji snickered while Haru just smiled. "Now come on we got to go"

"Akira." Shigure stopped her as she started to walk out the door once Tohru was in the room. As soon as she turned around he held up the red choker. She smiled and walked back and let him put it on her. And then they were off.

Akira had been leading them through streets, alleys, and behind building for fifteen minutes before she suddenly stopped at the door to what looked like a rundown building. It was right in the middle of a block, hidden from view by surrounding buildings. It actually looked like an old house.

She walked right in without knocking going strait into another room. They walked in slowly at first in to what looked like a hallway then hurried up to catch up.

She had stopped at the door at the very end and looked back at them.

"You guys ready?"

" Where did you take us exactly?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." A curious Momiji added.

"You'll see." She said and opened the door.

What they saw…was a bar. An empty bar. There was a guy reading a book there. But he was just sitting there. As if he was waiting. Akira walked right up to him and took the book out of his hands and glanced at the page.

"This one again?"

"It's a good one." He said back and snatched the book back and marked his place putting it behind the counter.

Akira then faced the others and said,

"Allow me to introduce, my long time friend and the owner of the club, Kankuro."

He then bowed like she had done before and said hello. Kankuro was tall, just a few inches taller than Yuki and Kyo. He had long purple hair that was in a low ponytail, dark green eyes.

Tohru had to look at Akira and Kankuro several times while everyone else said hello. Then she smiled, they acted almost exactly alike. Then she said hello to him too.

He counted them off then reached behind the counter and pulled out 5 white chokers that looked liked Akira's, except for the pendant. He handed on to each of them.

"Wear these and no one will bother you. You can still interact, talk to, and dance with others. These just mean that no one can ask you to dance or harass you if you ask them to leave you alone. I run a very strict club here."

"Any questions?" Akira injected when it was clear he was done.

"Yea," Haru asked while raising his hand slightly, "where is this club?"

"Follow me." He said when they had all put the choker and lead them too a door behind the bar the said directly to Akira, " They have been waiting for you." And opened the door.

Yea I have a big problem…

Apart from finally getting caught up in school and all of my other tasks I realized that I had not updated in…I don't know how long.

But that's not the problem.

…I don't know what songs to put on.

So I want you all to choose your favorite song. It can be in any language and in any style. I will choose 1 to all of them…you can also request more than one song.

Sorry it's so short. But I hoped you like this useless filler chapter anyways.

DEFINATE STANDINGS 

MomijiXAkira

KyoXTohru

VOTINGS SO FAR 

YukiXMachi ::: 5

HaruXRin ::: 1

HiroXKisa ::: 1

UoXKureno ::: 1


	6. Authors note

Sorry this is just an Authors note, NOT part of the story…for those of you who are reading I got an interesting review saying

Sorry this is just an Authors note, NOT part of the story…for those of you who are reading I got an interesting review saying they thought it would be cool to have Akira go with Haru instead of Momiji. I can see it go either way, but I would like your opinion, please tell me what you think while I finish the chapter! (I'm waiting for my beta reader to come help!)


End file.
